Ring of Arcana
The Ring of Arcana? '''is a multi-purpose tool that combines the powers of several alchemical rings. The Ring of Arcana has more features than any other power item. Modes The Extra Function button "C" causes it to cycle through four modes: Blue, Red, Yellow, and Green. Blue: A Blue Ring of Arcana functions similarly to the Zero Ring. Right clicking launches a snowball. When active, snow is placed in all possible locations in a 9x9x9 cube around the player Red: A Red Ring of Arcana functions similarly to the Ring of Ignition. Right clicking launches a fireball that sets a 3x3 square of flame where it lands, or turns a 5x5x5 cube of sand into glass centered on the block of impact. When active, it places flame in all possible locations within a 9x9x9 cube around the player. Releasing the charge places a wall of flame 3 wide perpendicular the the player's direction, 61 blocks long. (30 blocks to either side) Unlike the Ring of Ignition, the Arcana Ring does not clear away all flames in a 3x3 around the player. Yellow: A Yellow Ring of Arcana functions similarly to Swiftwolf's Rending Gale. Right clicking launches a gale projectile. The projectile causes several lightning strikes for two Glowstone dust, independent of the weather. The lighting strike will always occur, provided fuel, if the ring is active, but will sometimes fail if it is not. While active, the Ring of Arcana pushes away mobs and projectiles for a sphere of radius 5. Green: A Green ring of Arcana functions similarly to a Harvest Goddess Band. Its mere presence in your hotbar causes plants to grow at exceptional rates. Right clicking the ground plants 9 plants from your inventory in a grid pattern. On sand, cacti plant with 4 blocks between them. On grass, saplings plant with 3 between them. When active, any mature plants in the area are harvested. Cacti are cut down fully to avoid harvested block destruction. Reeds are cut to one-tall to continue growth. Constant: Some functions are available in all forms of the Ring of Arcana. Pressing jump twice swiftly will activate flight, just as with Swiftwolf's Rending Gale. The Ring of Arcana also provides immunity to Fire and Lava damage, just as with the Ring of Ignition. When placed in a crafting grid with a bucket of water, it will create an ice block, a function carried over from the Zero Ring. Also, placing the Ring of Arcana in a crafting grid with a block of dirt will create a grass block, which is a function carried over by the Harvest Goddess Band. While this ring combines the powers of all the rings, they are weaker versions of the rings. The convenience of having only one ring is offset by the loss of power. Recipes (NOTE: 'The Harvest Goddess Band and Zero Ring are returned upon crafting. ) 261,280 Dirt,544 (Ring of Ignition) + 281,568 (Harvest Goddess Band) + 281,412 (Zero Ring) + 5x 466,944 (Red Matter)= 3,445,524 EMC => Aproximately 421 Diamonds Usage Ice (NOTE: ''You keep the Ring of Arcana and the Bucket) Grass (''NOTE: ''You keep the Ring of Arcana) Bugs *On SMP, the Ring of arcana is the only ring that can throw Snowballs or Fireballs. *The Ring of Arcana may bug and not work. To fix that, just change mode with 'C' and it will work again. *The Ring of Arcana may bug when on wind mode which will not push away mobs 5x5 square near you. *The Ring of Arcana may not shoot lightning. Videos Sources Equivalent Exchange Wiki Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Power Items Category:Weapons